robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Story of Int3Lx and Cx 442200
R'eminder: This is based on a true story, This is not fake.' It all started when I watched ZaiLetsPlay's stream and I found Cx_442200 was stalking ZaiLetsPlay but Cx didn't know who Zai was until she mentioned BloxieCraft and she found out they were related in a way. Cx was spamming Zai to talk with Int3Lx because Cx was hacked by Int3Lx to inform Zai about Int3Lx helping Zai. According to Int3Lx Cx was going to betray Zai and wasn't actually helping Zai, Int3Lx was then seen to be forcing Cx to help Zai out. I join Int3Lx roblox game started talking with someone else who had joined the game and we had a long conversation on why Int3Lx was doing this than while we were talking for a while someone called Cx_442200 joined the game and then I found out that Cx guy is int3lx’s friend and he is also a hacker.At this point, I was scared because they both had my information.They knew where I live and my passwords too, Then I got hacked. I was able to log in about a week later and after I had logged in I was forced to be friends with Int3Lx and my avatar was naked with grey skin color I was also stuck with a message from Int3Lx saying "You are Trapped" I have also found out that he can only hack data, Ip addresses, And find a lot of random people's information. Cx_442200. and Int3Lx has become more powerful he has also stated he came back "Even more Powerful". Int3Lx was also found to be the one who hacked monkrymonkry's account. This is a conspiracy theory there is a lot of Conspiracy's behind who Int3Lx has hacked. Int3Lx has recently stated that he can find more about you and or can help you. He has a lot in common he is willing to do he has stated, He has a plan beyond youtubers either if he decides to help or leak information. I have found out that if he joins random games, He is attempting to hack them or mess around with exploits to see what works and whatever, He is one of the only people who can help you learn more about creepypastas in Roblox. He has an alternative account that nobody will know but it was one of or is the first person to ever join Roblox along with many other accounts "5 rich accounts and 223 confirmed registered accounts different emails". New conspiracy Theory "Cx_442200 has held int3lx brother hostage tried to use him for exposing Int3lx and then got strangled to death." Int3Lx has now recently stated that he used to be really depressed and so was a scum and hacked these people such as monkrymonkry etc.. He now helps people, Leaking other hackers information and so on. "Int3Lx has recently stated that the "Center" was the middle or main target of all the hacking, All hackers would log onto 1x1x1x1 (Alternative), The-C0mmunity (Xircle) John Doe, Jane Doe, and many more to hack the YouTuber or target just like being BloxWatch. The way it works is: Multible accounts would be sending password packets making the password easily cracked." ' ' More information will be spread once we know more